fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Make Believe It or Not
Make Believe It or Not is the 51st episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on November 11th, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Plot While a storm is occuring outside, Goo visits Fosters and brings her karaoke machine as a rainy day activity. Shortly after plugging in the device, a blackout occurs after the excessive usage of power the other friends are using for their own electronic activities. Eduardo on the other hand decides to play pretend while planning to making pies. Soon enough everyone gets into the game and starts pretending as well: *Goo = Princess Hilary Britney Lollipop Star, an intergallact singing celebrity *Mac = Rex Cars-A-Lot, a secret agent and superhero Race-Car Driver *Bloo = Bloonan the Blarbarian, a barbarian and mortal enemy of the evil Screaming Space-Nut Boogies *Coco = A Dinosaur that lays Exploding Eggs *Wilt = The Evil Lord Snotzacks Super Meany-Beany Baron Von McNasty, leader of the Space-Nut Boogies As everyone playing and Goo is singing to attract attention, an argument breaks out between Mac, Bloo, and Goo about balancing the power of the characters with Goo subliminally creating a unseen character to the game known as "Omnizot," her biggest fan and Co-Leader of the Space Nut Boogies. After resuming their arguing, Mac ultimately wins by creating a "Freeze-Ray" that freezes time and space. Shortly afterwards, the power returns and everyone resumes their electronic activities as Goo wanders home babbling about her lost argument with Mac until she returns home and goes to sleep. The next morning, she awakens with Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies from yesterday's game in her room, (having created them in her sleep by accident.) Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies then arrive at Fosters, chasing down and kidnapping both Mac and Bloo, holding them hostage in the basement in hopes of discovering "The Greatest Thing in the Universe." They plan on using Goo's singing (beliving her to still be Princess Lollipop Star) to torture Mac and Bloo into telling them, blindly going by the rules of yesterday's game. Shortly after Goo's awful singing is exposed as having no effect to Mac and Bloo at all, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies move onto another torture method through the use of a machine, Goo is then tossed aside by the Space-Nut Boogies as Mac and Bloo are tortured by the machine. Goo then goes to Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo for help in saving Mac and Bloo. Realizing that Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies are playing by the rules of the game, Wilt is disgused as Baron Von McNasty again in hopes of reasoning with the Space-Nut Boogies to release Mac and Bloo. However, the plan backfires as now Wilt's kindness forces him to take control of the Space-Nut Boogies and refuses to let Mac and Bloo go from their torture. Now understanding that only Mac and Bloo can stop the Space-Nut Boogies as their game counterparts (Rex and Bloonan) are meant to, Goo and Coco enters the basement and knock out them and Omnizot out could with one of Coco's eggs as an "Exploding Sleeping Gas Bomb." They then discover that Mac and Bloo are actually being subjected to Tickle Torture from the machine known as the "Deranged Insanolizer," much to Goo's shock and dismay (While they were pretending earlier, Wilt tickled Mac and Bloo pretending to be the machine.) After releasing Mac and Bloo, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies awaken and assult the heroes while Mac and Bloo pretend to be their superheroic counterparts, conquering Wilt's and Omnizot's minions. After escaping the basement, Mac uses the Freeze-Ray to stop the rest of the Space-Nut Boogies, but Omnizot emerges unaffected by Mac's "Freeze-Ray," to which reveals that Goo had found a loophole to Mac's argument by creating "Slippery Space Time Underwear." Suddenly, just as Mac, Bloo, Goo, and Coco are about to subjected to the Insanolizer, Eduardo emerges as his pretend character, the baker who makes pies. Eduardo's Pies are the Space-Nut Boogies' desired "Greatest Thing in the Universe." The heroes are released and everyone, including the Space-Nut Boogies and Omnizot all enjoy Eduardo's imaginary pies. Trivia *All the characters that everyone pretends to be in the game are all parodies of real superheroes from fiction, with the exception of Eduardo's and Coco's characters: #Lollipop Star = Hilary Duff and Britney Spears #Rex Cars-A-Lot = Speed Racer #Bloonan the Blarbarian = Conan the Barbarian #Baron Von McNasty = Transformers *The plot of the episode is similar to the 1994 film, Jumanji, in which everyone must complete a game in order to stop their adversaries. *A game in the series known as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders was based primarily on the events of this episode. *Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster do not appear in this episode. *It is revealed that Eduardo has bed-wetting problems. *It is revealed that Mac is ticklish.